It is you
by ad-iuficium
Summary: Prompt for Popcorn Lover. Loki and Molly Hooper knew themselves from another life. The thing is Molly doesn't remember. And it falls to Loki to make her remember. 4 or 5 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Α/Ν**

Hello again! It's been months since I promised my dear _**Popcorn Love**_ a fic about Moki. That's her name for Molly and Loki. I loved all those Khan with Molly fics there are out there and thought that there aren't enough Loki and Molly fics out there. So, my darling this is for you. It's smth right out of my imagination and thus doesn't occur right after the films. Though I can't wait for Ragnarok! November the 2nd can't come quick enough!

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **8*8*8*8*8**

Molly Hooper was tired. She had just gotten off work. Two hours late as a certain Consulting Detective wanted to do some extra tests for his case with the NSY. Molly was always happy to help him, John and Lestrade but today...something was was like the pathologist was waiting for foe something but she didn't know what. Her heart ached. As did her whole body and spirit. Her mind was wondering from the start of the day and still, she got the feeling that even if she was tired the day wouldn't be over when she reached her flat.

Even her cat, dear Toby was anxious that day. He didn't sleep the previous night but remained close to her. Keeping watch. Not relaxing to her gentle touch as he usually did. Molly feared for him. Toby was her constant companion all through her life. He was there for as long as she remembered. That was a mystery to her as she knew that cats while having seven lives couldn't live for so long. But who was she to argue with God's will, right?

Molly finally arrived home. Everything was silent and still. Usually, Toby ran to her when she opened the front door. He was always happy to see her and comforted when needed. It was like he was in sync with her. Always. But not having him jump at her alerted Molly. She quickly turned on the lights and the sight her eyes were greeted with sent a shiver of fear down her bones.

Situated on her floral pink sofa was a very handsome man petting her Toby. He was looking her right in the eyes. He had short black hair smoothed back that reached his ears. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that reminded her of the grass she loved to lay in when she was but a child. His face on the whole was beautiful and charming. His cheekbones were to die for and they resembled Sherlock's a bit.

Exploring further down this complete stranger in her living room, Molly felt at complete ease. Familiarity and a warmness in her chest that she had decades to feel. Even before her parent's deaths. He had a fit and pleasing figure dressed in the finest cloth. The black suit he was wearing complimented his figure and the white shirt underneath showed the paleness of his fair and silk-like skin. His hands and fingers were long and showed no calluses or scars. But the same feeling from before appeared in Molly's mind. Appearances can be deceiving. While his eyes were clear she had a hunch that behind all this facade there was smth hidden. She didn't know how...she just felt like it.

Their eyes met again. It seemed that while Molly's stare was exploring, the other's was too. Knowing what she wore Molly blushed. Her favorite cheery jacket under a green t-shirt, a fitted pair of old jeans and a pair of old green all-stars were certainly not matching his attire.

And exactly why was she having those thoughts?! There was a bloody stranger sitting in her living room petting her cat. And the traitorous feline just sat there enjoying the moment. At this moment the stranger chuckled and spoke before she could translate her thoughts into words.

"You're just as I remembered." his voice was pure silk. His British accent imminent in each word.

"Remembered? Excuse me, Sir, but I certainly don't remember you. What are you doing in my home and how on earth did you get in?!"

 **8*8*8*8*8**

And that's it for now. The rest comes tomorrow! I promise! Thanks! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this. Please, my plot bunnies are desperate for reviews. Thanks! I hope you like this, _**Kim**_.

-Andriana, Greece


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

And here's the second chapter. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I own nothing except an ebook about Norse mythology. What a bloody pity. :(

 **8*8*8*8*8**

"You should know better than questioning my resources, min älskade." the man's eyes were sparkling and that frightened Molly but aroused her at the same time. What the hell was going on?!

"I'm certainly not your beloved! I'll ask again, who the hell are you?" Molly asked. She was now getting at the end of her wits.

"Why would you bring Hel in this? Do you remember our short trip to Nilfheim? We had such fun..." his eyes were now looking at the ground while a smile was absentmindedly stuck on his charming face.

"Nilfeim? Is this in Sweden? What are you talking about? I've never been there. I'd remember if I'd been there-"

The stranger got up from the pink sofa and set Toby gently on the green carpet adorning the floor. He took a deep breath and with three small steps for his tall figure, reached the stunned pathologist.

She in return was in a trance. Her eyes weren't seeing the man in front of her but were jumping from picture to picture in her mind's eye. It was weird and Molly couldn't make sense of any of it. Was she drugged? Probably. She was immobilized. She couldn't move an inch. Her eyes closed on their own record and showed her places and faces that she had never seen or been to before.

Suddenly, a warm-like hand touched her right cheek and grounded her. The young woman opened her eyes and was surprised to be face to face with the stranger. Her eyes were leaking salty tears but she had to ask once more. Even if she now thought she knew the answer.

"W-who are you?" was required again, shakingly and weakly this time around.

"I'm Loki. Your husband." the velvet smooth voice said.

The pump that sounded next was Molly falling into Loki's strong arms as she lost consciousness from info overload. His touch, it seemed, was too much to bear for the young woman and the information, pictured and feelings that seeped into Molly's mind were too much for her mind to process at once.

"I've found you now. I'm never going to let you go, my darling love." Loki vowed over his wife's unconscious body. He lifted her in his arms and went into her bedroom. The familiar smell overwhelmed him. She always preferred Levander or vanilla as perfume and whenever Loki smelled either of those, he associated them with her. He laid her down on the bed covering her with a blanket. She always felt colder than him. Being a frost giant had it's downsides after all. Loki lay close to her, taking her in his arms. Reading over her vitals, he summarized that she needed sleep. They would sort everything out once she was awake. Till then the Norse god would finally find peace being close to his love after they were brutally separated thousands of years before.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

What do you think? Maybe this will reach 4 or 5 chapters. I'm not sure. Ι'm sorry my chapters are small but that's what I can do for now. Sorry. Reviews are welcome as always. Thanks!

-Andriana, Greece


	3. Chapter 3

**Α/Ν**

Hi again! This is the third chapter and I finally got **two reviews**! **Thanks to Popcorn Lover and** the **guest** that left them! I'm grateful smn actually reads this and it's interesting. Thank you, dears! This chapter is short but at least **I update every day**. And to answer you, **Kim** , **smut is** in the **next** chapter of this story and my other Jolly story **. ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my wild imagination. And a lot of Loki pics that reside in my closet.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

Molly opened her eyes. Surprisingly, she felt well rested. And that was a rare occurrence. Usually, she needed pills to sleep all through the night. She had a bad case of insomnia since she was a child and nothing she ever tried was effective.

Strangely, a familiar smell surrounded her. Suddenly all that happened the previous day came to her. The stranger on her sofa, who it seemed was not a stranger but her husband, all her previous forgotten memories of her life and their shared one...

The empty space she always felt in her heart and mind, her very soul, was finally filled. Maybe that's why she was so fond of Sherlock. He resembled Loki in looks a bit. But knowing the Norse god intimately, she knew that they had little in common. He was a god in every sense of the word.

And that God was in the process of waking up right this moment. Molly uncurled herself from his tight grip and moved higher to caress his face. His charming green eyes opened and stared lovingly at her. It was a dream come true for them both. When they were separated from each other, the dark forces, Hella, in particular, took violently their memories and bond and left Loki in Asgard filled with rage and her in Midgard to be born as a mortal woman.

Hella though, hadn't counted that their love bond was so strong that would continue to be. After the whole incident with the tesseract Loki without intending to do so, unlocked the shared memories of them together and while redeeming himself he set to find his lost love and help her remember. He searched and searched in Midgard. Centuries and centuries. And finally, he finds her in his own time. And she was a healer. Well, not exactly but he was proud of her. His lovely, dearly beloved Sigyn. But she went by Molly in this life. He rather liked it.

"It is you. You have found me at last." the woman uttered shakingly at the figure that embraced her. Tears were once more running down her cheeks. She felt relieved to be united with her husband once more. After all this time. They were inseparable when together in Asgard. And having been a life apart, roughly thirty years by her count, was too much.

"I promised you when we were wed that I'd always take care of you and found you if you were lost or taken from me. It took me more than it should have but at last I got to you. I love you."

"I love you too, my Loki. All these years I longed for something but I didn't know what for. Now I know. I longed for you. I missed you." she said and reached up to kiss him. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Filled with lust from both sides.

"Loki, I'd love to hear all about how you found me but I think I just want you to hold me for now. I can't believe your here and that I have my memories back. There was something missing. All this time. It was you. It's always been you." she exclaimed, burying her face in his neck. She kissed his smooth skin there and hugged him closer to her. Her legs entwined with his long ones.

"And maybe after the cuddling...we could do some shagging?" he offered with chuckle.

"Since when are you familiar with British slag? Where is my dark prince that spoke like a true Shakespearian?" she laughed, reaching up to look into his eyes.

"I have an awful lot to tell you, my darling wife. But after the shagging."

Molly hummed and snuggled closer to him. Shagging would definitely be going on later. She was wet from the moment she saw him on her sofa. Sharing the same space and breath with him was a blessing. She thanked the gods and wondered how on Midgard she would explain any of this to Sherlock. She may be united with Loki once more but she still had a life on earth.

"We'll sort everything out with that Detective of yours, my darling. Don't you worry. We are together now and nothing can separate us. Relax." and with his silk-like voice she relaxed and opened herself freely to his mind. She had forgotten that words between them were never necessary. Their minds, souls and bodies completely in sign. Always.

And by the tent in Loki's trouser pants, they'd be again together intimately extremely soon.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

I hope you liked this one. Yes, you have guessed correctly **next** is a **smut** chapter. Wish me luck. I'll try my best to meet your expectations.

 **Till then,**

 **Andriana, Greece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Α/Ν**

Tada! **My first smut chapter**! I'm so very nervous about this... I have gotten better from the first fic I uploaded on this site and I've read hundreds of **smutfics** here but I can't wait to see how you find this. Thanks. Please **read the last A/N for this chapter** as it is important.

 **Enjoy. ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

Molly nuzzled her face in the crook of Loki's neck to shoulder. She left a kiss there and started rubbing her right leg over his.

"Darling, what are you doing?" he required with eyes closed.

"What I wanted to do from the first time I saw you in my living room. I want to ravish your body" the young woman answered and moved her hands to open slowly the buttons of his white crisp shirt.

"I want to taste your skin." now she kissed every plane of skin that was revealed to her.

"I want to take pleasure from your body and you from mine." she continued.

Loki was sat there, looking at his dear love with eyes wide and full of wonder. Even without his memories of her, the prince was never sexually satisfied. He had taken a lot of women in his time but he was never content with them. Even orgies left him empty. But he did what he had to to get the job done. It was just an act for him, sex, and nothing more.

But now, Molly was here. And she would never leave him again. Pleasure was to be had once more. Always. Always for them was now feasible. As they had finally found each other.

Loki felt a shiver up his spine at Molly's ministrations. Her fingers and lips were feasting on his pale flesh. He longed to do the same. His fingers spread upon her luscious hips, he got his hands under her green t-shirt. The writing on it stopped him from continuing on with the undressing.

"What does it say? 'Rawr is I love you in dinosaur'?"

"Yes, my love but I'd rather you take my shirt off than take time to see what's on it." Molly huffed and sat on her knees. She violently took her cherry jacket along with her t-shirt and started unbuttoning her trousers.

"Oh no, no. I'll be the one to undress you, madam." he urged and pushed her on her back. "And I have to say that I appreciate the color preference. Alas, as lovely I find your green lace underwear...he paused whilst getting her bra off, they'll have to go."

Her white globes of flesh appeared in his line of sight. They were magnificent as he remembered. He gazed at them and her upper self for a while. His engorged cock was suffering inside his tight dress pants. And so with a wave of his right hand, Loki made his clothes and Molly's panties disappear.

They were once more naked again. Wearing nothing but matching grins on their faces. The Norse god, then, covered his wife's body with his and kissed her full lips. His tongues danced together while both's hands traveled over the other's body. Molly longed to plunge her hands on her husband's naked derriere as she always used to do and did just that. Loki groaned in return and took her earlobe in his mouth. Nipping and nibbling.

Feeling her arousal seeping from her wet center, the pathologist gasped Loki's member and slowly moved her hand up and down.

He puffed and looked in her browns. "You know that if you keep doing that we'll finish very soon."

"I want you inside me, Loki. I want to feel your cock filling me and thrusting in and out. I need it. Please. We can take it slowly later. We have all the time in the world. Please." she begged.

"Alright. Suit yourself."

He urged her legs open and parted her outer lips with two delectable fingers. He finally entered her pink pussy.

"Ohhhh..." they said in unison.

Molly's walls were tight and kept squishing Loki's prick. After he was sure Molly was comfortable with his size once more, he was a god, after all, he started moving. Gasps, pants and groans along with the sounds of meeting flesh were all that one could hear in the silent otherwise flat.

The gentle rhythm of their thrusts got harder and quicker. Soon both were close to their climax. Loki assaulted Molly's breasts and pulled her nipples into his warm mouth.

The woman let a pleased shout escape her. She fingered the god's balls and seconds later he reached the ultimate peak. In pistoning his seed and cum inside her, Molly found her chance and came herself crying out loud her lover's name.

The former laid himself on the bed and pulled her to his quivering and slightly sweaty form. Molly had a shiny tint of sweater herself but neither cared. They had finally gotten together after all. It may not sound perfect but for them it was.

The rejoining of two lost spirits. When she recovered enough to talk Molly raised her eyes to seek Loki's. Their eyes met.

"I love you." they both said and eased a smile.

"I would move all nine realms to find you. Face Hela and all...I'd do it all again to see your smile. Listen to your voice. To have you in my arms." his green eyes were ready by now to drop salty tears of joy.

"You found me. You made me remember. Thank you, my darling love." she cuddled his charming face in her small and dexterous hands and kissed him with abandon. Needless to say, they spent the rest of the night alternating between making love and sleeping. Both resting having in mind their other half was right beside them.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

I found it more than hard to write this chapter. I hope I'll get better with time. Though, I have to say that I received help online. I'll post here two entry's that helped me. One is in . I'm not advertising or smth but they helped quite a lot.

1) **2015/04/27/500-great-words-for-sex-scenes/**

2) **s/9661958/1/The-Ultimate-Guide-to-Writing-Smut-Fic**

If you have a problem writing a sex scene I hope you find smth useful here. Thanks! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this.

 **Buckets of love,**

 **Andriana, Greece**


End file.
